1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the automatic recognition of analysis of speech consisting of a plurality of words said by any speaker.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a variety of proposals have been offered regarding such methods, among which there has been a method utilizing a sort of threshold logic circuit employs a blind zone unit comprising analog operational elements. This method is executed by subtracting, from a component characterizing a certain phoneme, a component characterizing another phoneme which causes a malfunction. If the value thus obtained is greater than a predetermined threshold value, it is used as a characteristic parameter for characterizing the phoneme. It is possible, in this method, to achieve highly accurate recognition using such characteristic parameters. In this method, a characteristic parameter is extracted according to the following equation. ##EQU1##
In the above equation, x.sub.i is the characteristic parameter corresponding to a phoneme x.sub.1 ; F.sub.j is the output of a band-pass filter; .gamma..sub.i is a threshold value; and .alpha..sub.j and .beta..sub.j are weights.
Regarding the characteristic parameter extracted in accordance with equations (1) and (2), there is a disadvantage in that, although high reliability is achieved with respect to a particular person whose weights .alpha..sub.j, .beta..sub.j and threshold value .gamma..sub.i are preset, the same reliability is not ensured for another speaker.